This invention relates to an energy-conserving circuit for a signal receiver that responds to signals having a relatively short duty cycle and which is in a standby condition between the occurrences of such signals. An example of such a device is a battery-operated radio receiver which is on continuously in order to receive and process intermittently transmitted incoming signals. Essentially the receiver is in active operation only during the occurrence of an incoming signal. At other times it is in a standby mode awaiting the occurrences of the signals. The present invention is directed to the reduction of energy consumption by such devices and this is particularly important in situations where they are remotely located and depend on power from batteries or other energy storage units whose energy must be replenished from time to time. Each instance of energy replenishment can be an occasion of substantial cost.